Frozen in time
by Artistrazzy
Summary: Moona a normal teenage girl has to write an essay about Evo's, it was the first step to an adventure she never could have imagined. eventually RexXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Razzy this is my second story, I kind of put my other on hold for now, until I managed to make the story grammatically correct and also easier to read. If you read my other story you'll see names reapear, this is part of the travel stories of Moona and Ayama but it won't have the fallback to the background story, it's like a seperate story, between a linked storybook. So I hope it won't confuse you too much. this will eventually be a RexXOC fic. if I ever make a mistake along the storyline of the series itself please do tell, they never aired the episodes with Caeser here so I'm planning to see those but it might take some time. I will try to update frequently, but no promises since I have a lot of deadlines and the computer seems to think it's fun to mess up the keys I am typing, I hope you enjoy the story,

Razzy disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or generator Rex

Hi, I am Moona,

I am just like any normal teenager, I go to school, play some games, skip homework now and then. I love to read fantasy books and manga's of course. I am average looking, a bit on the small size. What sticks out is my white hair, I dyed it cause the children at school kept making fun of me, now it's brown.

I don't have many friends just a handful my best friends are called Ayama and Rayla.

Ayama moved here from Japan when she was six, we've met each other on the first day of school and were friends ever since. She's a bit smaller than me her hair is shiny blonde with a faint white glow whenever the light would pass it. She also has the iciest blue eyes I've ever witnessed, unlike my eyes, mine are so dull they are a normal brown shade.

Rayla, I met her when we were 13, me and Ayama were at a birthday party of a classmate, when I overheard her talking about kingdom hearts, one of my favorite games. We went on about who our favorite character was, which world was the best.

Rayla has raven black hair, her eyes are green but they are alive as if there is energy flowing through those veins, not just the normal energy needed to turn the eyes but rather pure energy. Sometimes I would even think I saw a spark run across her irises.

Eventually she transferred to our school though we were in the same year she was in the other class. We did have lunch together so that was always fun. Now we're all 18 and in our final year of high school. Sure the papers weren't exactly a fun task, but I had a nice subject:Evo's.

we all had to draw a paper with our subject on it and I had the luck of picking Evo's, not exactly the safest subject to talk about. People feared them, even the ones who still had control over themselves. I'm not a big fan myself but if an Evo came over and talked while remaining friendly I wouldn't act as if they had a disease and run away. To me, they were human as long as they had control over themselves.

but this is just the beginning of a story I would've never imagined to witness, a battle for life and freedom. Picking a side never was my thing I rather hid then to create a chance to make a wrong decision, one that may have no effect on everyday life itself. Or a decision that could hurt a lot of people and to think my essay for school was the start of a revolution in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the first chapter of the story I really hope it's okay , if you have any comments or remarks, please do tell them. I would love some critics so that I can improve my writing/storytelling. And thank you for the reviews! I really loved reading them!

Disclaimer I do not own Generator Rex, Ayame is based on my friend's OC (Kyarayukai)

Chapter 2

"it was a spring day color returned to the scene and slowly all the flowers began to bloom. It was noonish me, Ayama and Rayla went to the park to have our lunch. I had sushi, one of the things I learned to cook from Ayama's mom, she and her husband own this sushi restaurant quite close to my house.

My uncle and I visit it every Friday as a sort of bonding moment. He's been taking care of me since my parent's died in a car crash, not that I remember it, I was only four back then.

My uncle is a nice and caring person, though he is always busy with work, so we spend our Friday afternoons together to catch up what happened that week.

"So Moona, have you worked on your essay?" I sighed remembering my assignment, "Not yet."

Ayama looked quite worried about me. "Well you should, it's a lot of work!"

Rayla laughed "You're acting motherly, Ayama"

Ayama turned a bit red" Well what do you expect with two children like you"

I huffed "I'm not a child, besides what do you expect me to do just waltz right into Providence for an interview? I can't do that!"

Ayama looked towards me "You can't or you don't dare to?"

I sighed again " A bit of both I guess"

While we were absorbed in our conversation, we didn't notice Rayla running off, chasing a white rabbit.

It's not the first time she chased them, Rayla loved to read Alice in wonderland.

Which is quite the opposite of Ayame, she hated that book with a passion, people kept comparing her to Alice. Every time it happened she would go in a frenzy (for FMA fans compare it to Ed's fury when you call him small).

A moment later we heard Rayla scream, "Get away evil bunny of doom!"

Ayame and I both turned around, it had to happen one day. When bunnies want their revenge, now that would be a funny book. Perhaps it would turn out a bit like the birds.

So back to Rayla and her bunny of doom, a moment after the scream we saw Rayla being chased by an evo bunny, it was huge, white and not fluffy at all. He had these big teeth, I bet he could plow some trees over with it .

"I'm not sure if I should laugh or help her." My comment was awarded by a glare from Ayama.

She ran towards me grabbed my hand and so we gave chase to the Evo bunny.

When we finally caught up, we were in the center of the village. Rayla was running around in circles being followed by the rabbit who just joined along in the circles, why no one stepped in and stopped them was beyond my knowledge.

Ayama once again ran towards Rayla took her by her wrist and ran into a narrow alleyway, the rabbit, wouldn't fit in it but he still chased them. So I did the first thing I could think of and that was throwing rubble made by the rabbit during his earlier rampage.

Of course that didn't seem to help a bit, but I was hoping to stall some time until providence arrived. The minutes seemed like hours and it was as if everything went in slow motion, rabbit flew back with an enormous force and I find myself staring in front of me, to the alley where Ayama and Rayla were.

Rayla seemed okay, but Ayama she has changed. Her eyes were the same but her skin had scales all over it, if it weren't for those eyes I'm not sure I would have believed it was her. Ayama noticed me with the rabbit who was beside me, he was getting up fast, red eyes glared at me and I forze in fear. Ayame yelled at me to run. Her piercing eyes showed determination and I knew I couldn't refuse, I ran hoping as fast as I could towards our hanging spot, but even after hours of waiting I didn't see a sign of Ayame and Rayla not even a text message to say they were safe, nothing. I ran outside to look for them as I saw a jet from providence fly over my head. Then I heard Rayla yell at me, "They took her!" I immediately knew who she meant by her, Ayama she was gone, the jet still in sight. I know I could only do one thing, break her out.

"Providence HQ, how can we help you?"

"Um hello my name is Moona and I am currently writing an essay

About Evo's could we make an appointment?"

Step 1 of the break out plan was completed


End file.
